Command and Conquer Generals: Dawn of the Saderan Empire
by Rven23
Summary: After WWIII the five factions live in peace and harmony. Then a gate appeared in Ginza, though the gate a ancient roman army invade the country slaugthering the innocents. Now the people of Japan with the help of the five faction want to avenge and find the responsible of the attack, Dead or Alive. (Hiatus)
1. Timeline

**_Hey guys this is my new story hope you like it and we will go and see the timeline first._**

TIMELINE:

2006

GLA is created and started their terror attack in part of Middle East and Asia.

2007

USA and China made an alliance and deploy troops in Middle East.

2008

USA and China overrun the GLA almost destroying them.

2009

USA and China librated the people of Middle East and Asia from the terrorists, GLA hide in Africa.

2010

Russia invade Europe and ECA is created, World War III started.

2011

Russia invade Middle East and Asia. USA, ECA, and China made an alliance.

2012

USA, ECA, and China pushback Russia out of Europe and Asia.

2013

New GLA General declared an alliance with USA, ECA, and China.

2014

USA, ECA, GLA, and China pushback Russia out of Middle East.

2015

Russia surrender and both factions made a peace treaty, World War III ended.

2016

GLA declared them as Self-Defense Military in Middle East.

2017

USA and China troops are pullback out of Middle East.

2018

Europe, Asia, and Middle East recovered from the war.

2019

Both five faction made an alliance and live peace and harmony.

2020

Gate has appeared in Ginza, Japan

 ** _Now you know the timeline, as you must know this is not the real timeline from the game, and I don't own Gate and Command and Conquer Generals Rise of the Red. Hope you like my story. See you guys later._**


	2. General Biography

**GENERAL BIOGRAPHY**

USA

Name: Allan Jones Douglas

Age: 28 yrs. old

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blondie

Description: He is the General of US Army, when he is in the frontline he is a serious man who will finish the job done to bring freedom.

China

Name: Zhou Yun Sheng

Age: 27 yrs. old

Eye color: Amber

Hair color: Black

Description: He is the General of Chinese Army, who has ice cold demeanor, he will destroy in his way when someone hurt the innocents.

GLA

Name: Abdul Gaffar Rashid

Age: 26 yrs. old

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Description: He is the General of GLA, he is overprotected when it come of his people, he will do everything to protect and defend the innocents.

ECA

Name: Marcus Klien

Age: 28 yrs. old

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Dark brown

Description: He is the General of ECA, he can easily win the poeple's hearts and minds, he will do everything to help the people.

Russia

Name: Ivan Kirovich

Age: 29 yrs. old

Eye color: Red

Hair color: Grey

Description: He is the General of Russian Army, he is strict but understanding to the people, he will destroy anything if he was provoked.

 ** _So that is the General of my story hope you like their biography of them. Hope you will wait my story. I see you all later._**


	3. Units

**_I don't own Command and Conquer series and Gate anime, now we will go to the units of the five factions other name will be rename. So here it is._**

 ** _USA_**

 **Infantry** :

Ranger

Missile Defender

Vanguard

Pathfinder

Javelin Team

SEAL

Enforcer

CIA Agent

Pilot

Biohazard Technician

Green Beret

Delta Force Operator

Colonel Burton

 **Vehicles** :

Construction Dozer

Humvee

Ambulance

Avenger

ATV Humvee

Crusader Tank

Paladin Tank

Microwave Tank

Laser Tank

Acolyte Tank

WASP Hive

Tomahawk

Patriot SAM

POW Truck

 **Aircrafts** :

Raptor

Stealth Fighter

Aurora

Widowmaker

Nighthawk

Osprey

Starlifter

Viper

Little Bird

Blackhawk

Combat Chinook

Comanche

 **Drones** :

Spy Drone

Battle Drone

Hellfire Drone

Recon Drone

Supply Drone

Guardian Drone

Mule Drone

Repair Drone

Targeter Drone

Hunter Kiler Drone

Sentry Drone

AT Drone

Termite Drone

Predator Drone

Drone Airlifter

 **Special** **Units** :

A-10 Warthog (Air Support)

Spectre Gunship (Air Support)

Guardian Angel TMD (Air Support)

C-3 Trinity (Cargo Plane)

C-17 Globemaster (Tank Paradropped Plane)

C-130 Hercules (Paradropped Plane)

Stratofortress (Cargo Plane)

B-52 Statofortress (Cargo Plane)

B-1B Lancer (Cargo Plane)

B-2 Spirit Stealth Bomber (Cargo Plane)

 ** _China_**

 **Infantry** :

Red Guard

Mini-Gunner

Tank Hunter

Minigun Team

Pyro Technician

Nukeneer

Volunter Squad

Disrupter Team

Hacker

Black Lotus

 **Vehicles** :

Construction Dozer

Supply Truck

Troop Crawler

Assault Troop Transport

Listening Outpost

Internet Truck

Gattling Tank

Twin Fang

Battlemaster Tank

Hopper Tank

Grand Overlord Tank (renamed and upgraded with speaker tower, gattling turret and bunker)

ECM Tank

Dragon Tank

Shenlong Tank

Inferno Cannon

Nuke Cannon

 **Aircrafts** :

MiG Fighter

MiG Bomber

Han Gunship

Assault Helix

Propaganda Airship

 **Special** **Units** :

H-8 Plane (Cargo Plane)

H-6 Plane (Cargo Plane)

Y-7 Plane (Cargo Plane)

Artillery Barrage (Heavy Artillery)

 ** _GLA_**

 **Infantry** :

Worker

Self Defense Army or SDA (renamed from Rebel)

Toxin Technician (renamed from Toxin Rebel)

Tunnel Defender

Demolitionist (renamed from Anarchist)

Hijacker

Saboteur

Bot Bomber (renamed from terrorist, used robot)

Angry Mob (Falmart People armed in uzi and molotov)

Stinger Soldier

Partisan

Self Defense Runner (renamed from Mercenary Runner)

Self Defense Gunner (renamed from Mercenary Gunner)

Self Defense Grenadier (renamed from Mercenary Grenadier)

Fanatic

RPG Ambusher (renamed from RPG Insurgent)

Jarmen Kell

 **Vehicles** :

Technical

Combat Cycle

Observation Van

Radar Van

Battle Bus

Command Truck

Bomb Truck (remote controlled)

Convoy Truck (remote controlled)

Demo Truck (remote controlled)

Ural Truck

Scrambler Track

Toxin Tractor

Recycler

Scorpion Tank

Marauder Tank

Quad Cannon

Rocket Buggy

Grad

Scud Launcher

 **Aircrafts** :

Hyena Interceptor

Vulture Bomber

Plague Duster

Hook Gunship

 **Special** **Units** :

Infomant (Falmart Civilian)

Tu-4 Plane (Cargo Plane)

 ** _ECA_**

 **Infantry** :

Felin Rifleman

Panzerfaust Soldier

Attack dog

Combat Medic

Engineer

Combat Pioneer

Grenadier

Heavy Sniper

Jumpjet Trooper

Anti-Tank Commando

Demolition Commando

Commando Medic

Frank Jaeger

 **Vehicles** :

Excavator

Supply Track

Munition Track

Mortar Track

Bloodhound

Warhound

Leopard Tank

Geopard Flakpanzer

Lynx APC

Pandur IFV

Mole Minelayer

Jagmammut Tank Destroyer

Claymore Howitzer

Wotan Array

Mobile Sensor Array

Anvil Bot

Fennis Cyro-Tank

Fennek

 **Aircrafts** :

Harrier

Tiger Gunship

Marksman FAC

Airlifter

 **Prototype** :

Manticore

Pandora

Viking Venom

Valkyrie Venom

 **Special** **Units** :

Eurofighters (Air Support)

A400m Plane (Paradropped Plane)

Pegasus Minelayer

 ** _Russia_**

 **Infantry** :

Conscript

RPG Conscript

Igla Trooper

Shmel Trooper

Shock Trooper

Shock Trooper Bombardier

VDV Gunner

RPG VDV

Boris Bikov

 **Vehicles** :

Construction Crane

Supply Wartruck

Mishka

Mauler

Field Quarter

Arms Supplier

Badger Recovery Vehicle

Tunguska

Grizzly

Buratino

Gorgon

Grumble

Topol-M

Blackbear

Kodiak Tank

Tesla Tank

Sentinal Tank

Golem Tank

Rhino Tank

Wolverine

Weasel

Shilka

Grizon

 **Aircrafts** :

Berkut

Sokol

Hellion

Hunchback

Hind

 **Special** **Units** :

Backfire (Air Support)

Halo (Paradropped Plane)

Candid (Tank Paradropped Plane)

Blackjack (Cargo Plane)

 ** _So that all the units of five faction, I'm only gonna used the common units in the story because its hard to memorise the units named and what its look like so wait for the chapters. See you all._**


	4. Structures and Defenses

**_Now we go to the structure and defenses of the the five factions and some will renamed. Enjoy!!!_**

 ** _USA_**

 **Structures** :

Command Center

Fusion Reactor

Supply Center

Barracks

War Factory

Airfield

Detention Camp

Drone Control Center

Strategy Center

Supply Drop Zone

Particle Cannon

 **Defenses** :

Patriot Missle System

Protector Missile System

EMP Patriot System

Laser Defense Turret

Fire Base

Drone Hive

Cyclops

 ** _China_**

 **Structures** :

Command Center

Nuclear Reactor

Supply Depot

Barracks

War Factory

Airfield

Breeder Reactor

Internet Center

Nuclear Missile

 **Defenses** :

Gattling Canon

Fortified Bunker

Speaker Tower

 ** _GLA_**

 **Structures** :

Command Center or Hideout

Supply Stash

Barracks

War Factory (renamed from Arm Dealers)

Airstrip

ANNEX Market (renamed from Black Market)

Palace

Chemical Lab

Lair

Scud Storm

 **Defenses** :

Dushka Nest

Stinger Site

Advanced Demo Trap

Tunnel Network

Toxin Network

GPS Scrambler Station

 ** _ECA_**

 **Structures** :

Region Command

Solar Reactor

Supply Depot

Barracks

Vehicle Assembly Depot

Deployment Zone

Research Facility

Solar Power Relay

Satellite Uplink

Telecom Tower

Solaris Relay

 **Defenses** :

Tank Trap Barricade

Fortification

Skyshield Battery

Guard Tower

Vehicle Digout

Gun Turret

Mortar Pit

Grand Mortar

Fire Control Station

Howitzer Position

Munition Bunker

 ** _Russia_**

 **Structures** :

Command Bunker

Coal Power Plant

Supply Warehouse

War Factory

Airfield

Helipad

Radar outpost

Industrial Plant

Missile Silo

Tremor AGAS

 **Defenses** :

Kashtan

Component Tower (Tesla Tower or Missile Launcher)

 ** _So that all the structures and defenses of the five faction, chapter 1 is coming up next. See you all later and bye._**


	5. Invasion

**Hey guys this the first chapter of the story so enjoy.**

 **AN: I don't own command and conquer general and gate**.

It was beautiful day in Ginza, Japan until the gate appeared and ancient roman soldiers, dragons, and monsters poured out in the gate slaughtering and taken some innocent people. The Prime Minister immediately called the JSDF, as the JSDF defending the people the Prime Minister called a distress signal to the FIVE **(AN: that is the name of the five faction)** and they respond quickly, the first who arrived in the area are the Chinese army lead by General Sheng, he then order the Red Guard to setup a perimeter around the Ginza to secure the civilians and wounded, then one red guard approach him to bring a news.

"Sir we got good news and bad news" the red guard said.

"What is the good news?" Sheng ask.

"We secure all area in Ginza so the enemy will not go far" the red guard said.

"The bad news" Sheng ask.

"The enemy still pouring in the gate and the JSDF is almost pinned down, what is your next order sir?" the red guard ask to his General.

"Bring some battlemaster and grand overlord so we can help the JSDF" Sheng order.

"Yes sir" he saluted and jogged out.

As Sheng command his units he then heard a growl in the sky, he look to the sky and see dragon flying toward them with riders on the back he cursed to himself for not bringing anti-air units. As the dragon approaching them quickly he heard a jet engine fly above them and shoot the dragon down he look and see some Raptors firing their missile to the dragon. He was grateful that the Americans has arrived in the area with Humvee, Ambulance, and Avenger. As the Ambulance do to the job tranporting the wounded and Humvee and Avenger protecting the perimeter. Sheng notice the General of US army; General Douglas then he approach him.

"Your late" Sheng said

"Better than never, so what is the status?" Douglas ask.

"Enemy still pouring in the gate but I order my men to help the JSDF by sending some battlemaster and grand overlord in the area, how about the other faction?" Sheng ask.

"Don't worry they will come" Douglas said

 **1,500 meters from the perimeter.**

The group of battlemaster and grand overlord are assessing the JSDF from the battle. The JSDF was amazed by the Chinese tank, they can see the might of the tanks and they can hear from the grand overlord's propaganda of the speaker tower: "DESTROY THE INVADERS, TO VICTORY"

"So cool" one of the JSDF said starstruck to the tanks.

"Hey stop standing there kill this bastards" one of the tank commander of grand overlord said.

"Oh sorry" the JSDF soldier apologize.

The JSDF soldiers and Chinese tanks hold off the invaders then a tunnel appeared out of nowhere and the GLA army lead by General Rashid came out in the tunnel with SDA, Tunnel Defender, SD Runner (AN: (SD) Self Defense), SD Gunner, SD Grenadier, Scorpion Tank, Marauder Tank and Technical pouring out in the tunnel.

"Kill this invaders" Rashid order.

"Yes sir" the GLA said.

The JSDF, Chinese army, and the GLA fire their weapon to the enemy killing them easily the bullet pierce to their armor like butter in a hot knife. Most of them runaway or surrender but other attack the modern soldier but they easily takedown.

 **30 meters away from the battle.**

One of the Saderan Commander see his men killed easily by the weapon of their enemy, he run away out in the area and report back to his superior. When he arrived he tell to the Generals what he see, the other though he was crazy and laugh him off, one of them particularly the Count Formal believe what the commander said to them, he then told the Generals that they must leave before its to late but it make the Saderan Generals angry and told him he was coward. The Count Formal leave and out of nowhere the tentage where the Generals is suddenly explode he was surprised what he just witness then he see a metal carriage with two snout and tiny snout above the head run over the Saderan army. Earlier the ECA forces lead by General Klien has arrived with Manticore on their side destroying the base of the enemy infront of the the gate the Manticore fire to a tentage where the Count came from. Back to the Count he was frozen in fear that all of his man were killed or captured by the strange army then someone knock on his head making him fainted, a dark figure surround him.

"This is Boris I captured a VIP" Boris said in thick Russian voices talking to the radio.

"Good bring him we need him to interrogated" a Russian voices said from other line.

"Da! General Kirovich I won't let you down" Boris said.

He pick up the Count and bring him to the base to interrogate for information.

 **END**

 **So this is the first chapter hope you like. BYE!**


	6. Into the Gate

**I don't own command and conquer and gate.**

The Count was awake and see he was in the white room sitting in the chair hancuffed he was facing to a window he can't see the other side he try to break free but its hopeless, then he heard the door open from the back he try to turn around but he couldn't, then a woman appeared she has black hair tied in ponytail and brown eyes she wearing blue tight leather jacket showing her cleavage, she wearing a blue leather pants and black boots she was holding a black case.

"Hello, call me Black Lotus I will interrogated you for information about your Empire" the Black Lotus said.

"How did you understand me" the Count ask.

"That is not what I came for answering your questions" Black Lotus said.

Earlier the ECA invented a translator earpiece so they can interrogated the prisoner by their language.

"Sorry" the Count apologize.

"So it's time to your interrogation" Black Lotus said.

"Wait if I help you, you and your army will only attack the Empire not my City, are you?" the Count ask.

"Yes only the the Emperor and his Empire answer to their crime they done to this country" Black Lotus said.

The Count just nodded of agreement, he give them the information about the Emperor's goal and motives and about the Empires itself. Behind the window the Generals are listening about the Empire they are disgusted by the ruling over the people, the most who hated the Empire is General Rashid who is now wanted to Scud the Emperor's palace.

"This Emperor make my blood boil" Rashid said.

"Me too pal, me too" Douglas said.

"When we gonna go to the other side" Kirovich ask.

"We're gonna wait for the United Nation approval" Klien answered.

"It take to long for that decision" Kirovich said.

"Be patiece" Sheng said.

Kirovich just growled in hatred, back to the interrogation room Black Lotus has finished interrogated the Count but the Count ask for a favor.

"Please if ever you and your army step in the other side of the gate please spare my daughter and my City from your wrath" the Count said.

"Don't worry we will not to do such a thing" Black Lotus said.

After the interrogation the Generals are in Strategy Center discussing, then someone knock in the door.

"Permission to enter, Sir" a voice said.

"Permission granted, soldier" Douglas said.

Then a bald man appeared wearing brown tank top, camoflage army pants and black boots.

"Colonel Burton reporting for duty, sir" Burton said.

"At ease soldier, so what is your business here Colonel" Douglas ask.

"The UN and the Japanese Prime Minister giving us the approval to enter the gate" Burton said.

"About time" Kirovich said.

"Okay prepare our man we will enter in the gate tomorrow noon" Douglas order.

"Sir yes sir" Burton said saluted then he leave.

"I'm gonna ready my men" Kirovich said.

"Me too" Klien said.

"Count on me" Rashid said.

"Agreed" Sheng said.

 **Timeskip Next Day Noon**

It was the day to enter to the gate, the five faction is ready to enter the gate, the soldier arm and ready, the Generals stand in the podium then General Douglas step in.

"This is the day we will enter the gate, we will find the responsible of the attack in Ginza and bring justice to the people who being murder cold blood by this savage, we will pay them what they done" Douglas said.

The soldier cheered and ready their weapon, the Generals enter to the Command Truck and drove off inside the gate the soldier; Ranger, Red Guard, SDA, Felin Rifleman and Conscript enter in the Troop Crawler assist by Chinese. The tank; Crusaders, Paladins, Battlemasters, Grand Overlord, Scorpion Tank, Marauder, Leopar Tanks, Blackbear, and Grizzly ready the engine and drove off. The Command Truck is escorted by two Avengers and a Viking Venom. As they exit in the gate they see green plain grass and hills it was night time, as the soldier preparing their perimeter about meter away the enemy light their torch and ready their primitive weapons, the Generals of five factions ready to give the order to their soldier. They promised to themselves to bring justice to the people that is slaughtered by the Empire.

And

Thus The Generals Fought There.

 **END**


	7. Guard Dog

**I don't own Command and Conquer General and Gate.**

 **Alnus Hill**

As the FIVE establish their base slowly. Inside in the Strategy Center the Generals is now preparing their plan, as they discuss they heard knock in the door.

"Permission to enter, sir" a voice said.

"Permission granted" Douglas said.

A Ranger then enter the room to tell his report.

"What is the problem, soldier?" Douglas ask.

"Sir, fifteen minutes ago we deploy some Spy Drone in the area, as it scouting one of the drones spotted a whole army coming to our base" the Ranger said.

"Is it the Empire?" Kirovich ask.

"No sir, I think it was a different army because all we see are different flag" the Ranger said.

"Must be the Vassal of the Empire" Rashid said.

"So what are we gonna do Generals?" the Ranger ask.

"We will figure it out soldier, thanks for the report, you are dismiss" Douglas said.

"Thank you, General" the Ranger said.

As the Ranger leave the Generals discuss how to defend the base, then Kirovich had a idea; his plan is to establish a perimeter outside the base a defend so it can't go near the base. The other Generals agreed of Kirovich's plan. Douglas establish a Supply Center, Sheng establish Fortified Bunker to garrison, and Klien establish Vehicle Digout and Grand Mortar. Kirovich volunteer his units to defend the perimeter, he ride to the Command Truck and order the driver to go in the perimeter zone.

 **Perimeter** **Zone**

Kirovich arrived in the area and order his man to establish Coal Power Plant, Russian Barracks and War Factory, he order to his man to establish Kahstan for defence.

 **Mission Objective:** **Defend the perimeter**

 **Unit Available:** **Conscript, RPG Conscript, Kodiak Tank**

As the Barracks complete, Kirovich order to train more Conscript so they can garrison the Fortified Bunker.

 **Incoming Transmission:**

 **Sheng: Kirovich the Fortified Bunker is tough to destroy those primitive weapon will be useless if they try to attack it.**

Kirovich just smirked the enemy will be wipe out easily.

 **Incoming Transmission:**

 **Douglas: Worry not my friend I order my man to drop supply using Osprey, the Supply Center that I establish will help you and your army.**

He had no problem now when it comes of supply thanks to Douglas.

 **Incoming Transmission:**

 **Klein: You can use the Vehicle Digout for your Kodiak Tank and the Grand Mortar will help you for long distance attack.**

He has now upper hand in the battle, the War Factory has complete, he order to train Kodiak Tank to garrison the Vehicle Digout. As his army are ready he will now wait for the enemy to strike.

 **Empire** **Vassal**

King Duran now is confused because the Empire has not arrive, most of the Kings and Generals are now arguing who is going to be the first in the frontline, as they argue King Duran feel there will something wrong tomorrow.

 **Next** **Day**

King Duran waken up from his sleep he see the other Kings and Generals marching toward the gate, as they march they hear a whistle out of nowhere the vassal army exploded killing them instantly. King Duran in the other hand was confused.

"Is Alnus Hills erupting?" King Duran ask.

The other Kings and Generals plan for another wave with dragons as support but they were shoot down by the the China AA Twin Fang and Gattling Tank. King Duran now is angry he promised to himself that they will pay what theh done, he plan to have a night raid so the enemies can't see, how wrong they are. Kirovich order his man to equipped NVG and Infrared Goggles. As they queitly sneaking they were surprised by the red light in the sky, King Duran quickly order his man to charge immediately the hills but its too late, from the Fortified Bunker the Conscript fire their AK47 to the enemy and from the Vehicle Digout the Kodiak Tank fire to the enemy. As King Duran charge to the hills he never notice a Tank Trap Barricade was build, his horse trip in the sandbag his men immediately help him but he shout his men to leave him and charge the hills but they easily kill by the enemy. King Duran pick up some bow and arrow he aim in the air and release it as the arrow fly away.

 **Fortified** **Bunker**

 _Ting_

"The fuck was that?" the first Conscript ask.

"Probably nothing" the second Conscript answered.

 **Back** **to** **Duran**

King Duran now understand now; the Empire betrayed them he start laughing insanely as the Grand Mortar fire meeting the King cutting his right arm and leg.

 **Next** **Morning**

Kirovich watch the body of his enemy mutilated he was confused what kind of army who attack them he immediately thought to himself that this is the Empire's Fault.

 **End**


	8. First Contact

**I don't own Command and Conquer Series and Gate**.

It was busy day the soldiers of five faction are doing a mass clean up (or mass grave) to the vassal soldiers, other than that the Engineers are still constructing the base using the constuction vehicles. In the US Command Center the Generals are meeting for scouting or make contact to the people in the Falmart, the Generals agreed to the decision, everyone of them volunteered to bring units. Douglas volunteer Humvees, Ambulances and Avengers. Kirovich volunteer Conscripts. Sheng volunteer Troop Crawlers for the infantry to ride. Rashid volunteer Command Truck. Klien volunteer Panzerfaust Soldier, Combat Medic and Attack Dog, he volunteered himself to joined the scouting. Every squad consist 25 personal, while Klien squad have 40 including a Leopard Tank as the soldier ready to leave, Klien ready his personal weapon a M4A1 with red hybrid scope armed with grenade launcher and personal sidearm desert eagle. He got out in the Region Command and see his army ready to leave.

 **Mission Objective: Make first contact with the civilization of Falmart**

 **Unit Available: Combat Medic, Panzerfaust Soldier, Leopard Tank**

As they leave he heard a transmission he then answer.

 **Incoming** **Transmission**

 **Rashid: You can use the Command Truck to call Air Support or Paratroops. Good Luck.**

As they travel he hear one Conscript call him.

"What's wrong soldier?" Klien ask.

"Village in our east" the Conscript Said.

As Klien grab his binocular he spotted a village where the Conscript told him, he them order his man.

"Alright Soldiers where going to that village and make a first contact, stay sharp to your surrounding" Klien ordered.

As they approach the village they notice the sign of the village name.

'Coda Village'

As they go inside they notice it was quiet as they get out in the vehicle they notice one of the house door slightly open they pointed their weapon to the house and see a innocent girl gazing curiously to them they lowered their weapon slowly, Klien slowly approach the girl he then take something to his pocket and pullout a chocolate bar and try to give the girl, but a woman appeared in the door and scolded the girls, they think this is the mother of the girl. Then Klien intervine them.

"Hello can I ask some few question?" Klien ask.

The woman stop scolding her daughter and stare to the General, Klien saw the woman eyes both scared and courage, then the woman spoke.

"What can I do for you?" the woman ask.

 **AN: ECA invent a translator remember the interrogation of Count**.

"About informations" Klien answered.

The woman just nod and told them to follow her, as they walking they notice some people going out their houses watching them curiously.

"What are they wearing?"

"Are those their weapon?"

"How they're metal carriage use without horses?"

As they follow the woman, they being approach by an old man.

"What can I do to you stranger?" the old man said.

"We need some information about your world" Klien answered.

As the old man tell them about their world the children from the village keep gazing to the Leopard Tank one of them touch it, they we're surprised to hear a voice and see a tanker commander top of the tank hatch.

"Is she beautiful?" the commander said.

"Is it alive?" one of the kid ask

The commander just chuckled by the kid say, then he see his General coming back to the Humvee, then used the radio.

"Okay everyone we are going to another village they say an elf village is not far from here, so let's go there" Klien said.

They start their engine of their vehicles and ride off out in the village. They traveled an hour now then Klien see a horrific scene; a burning forest.

"What's cause of all this" a woman Combat Medic ask.

"I don't know whatever it is this is bad" Klien said.

"Wait! Did the old man said there a village in the forest" one Panzerfaust Soldier said.

They all just wide their eyes in shock.

"SHIT"

"Damnit"

"We have to help them"

Then out of the blazing forest a red dragon appeared and fly off in the area.

"That one bigass dragon" Klien said.

"Agreed" a Conscript said.

"Okay everyone let's setup a camp here" Klien order.

"Sir yes sir" his soldier said.

 **Next** **Day**

Klien and his soldiers are in the village burned down with no life, Klien order his men to release a Attack Dog to sniff some survivor, as the soldier searching some survivors they hear the dog bark. As they approach one of the house where the Attack Dog is, they see a trapdoor underneath the burning house. As they open the trapdoor they were shocked to see 9 elven children; 3 boys and 6 girls alive and scared. As they helped them one of the Conscript spotted a man with nasty burn in the skin he then call some Combat Medic. In the well Klien spotted a elf girl down the well as he help her. She tell her name to be Tuka Luna Marceua, as he save her Tuka saw his father being treated by the Combat Medic, as she run to her father and talk to him, her father told her to be okay and don't worry about him and that he closed his eyes with the smile in his face seeing his daughter one last time. The Combat Medic said to her that it was to much to him and he cannot be saved, Tuka cry hard at her father lost. Klien just clenched his fist in anger he promised to himself he will kill the dragon. He then ordered his men to go back to the village they came to yesterday to warn the villager about the dragon.

 **END**


	9. NOTICE

**Hey guys! I want you to know that this story will going to a slow update or temporary hiatus because I don't like the storyline of my story it making me confuse. Hold up before you shoot me with your guns and tanks, I've been planning to create another command and conquer series crossover fantasy anime. So here is my plan:**

 **Red Alert 3 crossover Familiar of Zero- Saito is a Commander of Empire of the Rising Sun who escape with a MCV after being defeated by the Allied and Soviet, but he was summon by Louise to be her familiar.** **SaitoXHarem**

 **Generals ROTR crossover Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo Wa Hakadaku Ni Somaru- A female General who can lead the five faction transported their base to the world of Eostia, where Black Dog try to conquer the Kingdoms of Eostia as their Sex Empire.**

 **Tiberium series crossover:**

 **Queen's Blade- A GDI's base accidentally transported in a strange world where the womans wearing a revealing armor and try to compete for being a queen.**

 **Bikini Warriors- A female commander of the Nod and her MCV transported to another world by a strange storm where fantasy is real and womans wear a bikini as their armor.**

 **Please help me to pick one of the story you really like if you have suggestion feel free to write it, I hope you like the description of the story. That all guys and I'll see you all later, Goodbye. ;-)**

 **PS: Don't try stealing my ideas!!!**


	10. Flame Dragon

**Sorry for not updating the story last week because we have second midterm exam and I need to study so here is the chapter.**

 **I don't own Command and Conquer Generals and Gate**

After visiting the burn elven village, Klien and his soldier with the elven survivor has now going to the Coda village to warn the villager about the dragon, while on their way Tuka is still crying of losing his father, Klien just watch her in saddened.

As they arrived in Coda village, Klien announce to the villager about the giant red dragon, when they heard about the red dragon the people rush to their houses and preparing their things to leave the village. Klien just confused, then ask the old man.

"What is happening?" Klien ask the old man.

"We need to evacuated, when a Flame Dragon has tasted the blood of humans and elves, it will continue to burn villages in search of more" the old man said.

"So its called a flame dragon" Klien said.

The old man just nod.

As they preparing they heard a loud noise on the air, Klien in the other hand know what it is, a Blackhawk landed near in the village and two figure get out in the aircraft, both of them are female Japanese soldier.

"Good day General Klien, I'm sergeant Mari Kurokawa from JSDF Medic. In my left is my partner Sergeant Shino Kuribayashi" Mari said.

"It's nice to meet you sir" Shino said with a salute.

"Why are two JSDF doing here?" Klien ask.

"The Prime Minister order to have representatives from Japan in other side" Mari said.

"Okay, just hold your weapon tight and be aware your surrounding" Klien said

"Yes sir!" They said.

As they go back to the village they hear a horse scream, as they approach the area. They see a unconscious little girl in the ground and a blue haired girl treating the other girl, Mari then immediately approach the girl to treat her, then the horse go wild and run to them as it approach to their direction. Klien pullout his pistol and shoot the horse making it fall in the ground killed. The blue haired girl just stared him but he left.

"They saved me" the girl said.

As the soldier and the villagers travel to the safe area. On road the soldier was surprise to see a little girl wearing gothic lolita dress wielding a giant axe. The children and the elders approach her, the elders kneel down and pray to her.

The soldier was now confuse. As the girl approach the humvee where the General is, the girl just smile sadistic in the blink of an eye the girl is now sitting on Klien lap. Klien try to get off his lap making the humvee shaking like crazy.

"Hey get off" Klien said.

"Ohh~ but its comfortable~" the girl said.

Successfully Klien get off the girl on his lap and sat beside him.

The caravan continued to a desert area but they were starled to see the Flame dragon.

 **New Mission Objective: Kill the Flame Dragon**

"Weapons free" Klien ordered.

The soldier fire their weapon as the Leopard Tank fire HE Ammo to the dragon. As the dragon slaughtering the people, Klien immediately call the Air Support. The Command send a Guardian Angel TMD but it will take ten minutes to arrive their location.

As the Panzerfaust Soldiers fire their panzerfaust trying to hold off the dragon before it kill anyone. The Conscripts and Shino fire their rifles. While Mari and other Combat Medic trying their best to comfort the childrens. Thankfully the air support has arrive.

"This is Guardian 0-1, where is the target?" the operator ask.

"This is General Klien fire the dragon northeast to our position" Klien ordered.

"Copy that, firing missile" the operator said.

The missile flew down to the dragon hitting its arm, cutting in the severely. The dragon scream in pain.

"That's a good shot there Guardian 0-1, hit her again" Klien said.

"Copy that, firing the second missile" the operator said.

It fire another missile to the dragon hitting in the head. The dragon collapsed in the ground killing it, half of its head is destroyed. The villagers cheered them in victory.

"They actually kill the dragon"

"The gods answered our prayer"

"Hooray to the men in blue"

 **AN: The color scheme of all five faction are Blue.**

"Good job Guardian 0-1, threat neutralized, you can go back to the base" Klien said.

"Copy that, going back to base, see you there. Guardian 0-1 Out" the operator said.

The gothic girl just smile as she see how this soldiers kill the dragon. In the night the soldiers and the villagers pray to the lost of the people, one little start crying Klien approach the girl and pat her head. In that night the remaining villagers continued to venture to another town.

The old man told them that they can't bring the children, wounded and elders, but Klien agreed to take them in their base making the elves, children, wounded and elder happy.

 **Next Morning**

The soldiers and the refugees almost arriving in the base, while entering the base Klien notice the base was finished. He can see the defenses of both five faction are working perfectly, the base is arrange perfectly. What make the refugees amazed was the structure that have pillar of light going to the sky, they though to themselves that this people are actually a gods.

 **END**

 **And that is the story for this day, I been decided that this story will be slow update because I'm gonna publish new story. Welp hope you like it, just read the notice I post. See you guys. Bye.**

 **PS: Read my Notice**


	11. New Publish Story

Hey guys a new book is being publish, you can see it in my profile.


	12. RA3 crossover FOZ

Hey guys! The story that you are waiting has been published if you wanna check it out you can see it in my profile and one more thing this story will be hiatus I am sorry if I stop this story for updating I hope you all understand.


End file.
